The 67th Hunger Games
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: 24 tributes 23 deaths 1 winner watch as you tribute fight to the death in the blod thirsty arena. Will your tribute survive?
1. District 1 Reaping

**Okay so this is my first SYOT so excuse if it sucks which it probobly will anyway...**

**Disclamer: I sadly dont own the hunger games although I wish I did that would be awesome ;) all right go to they're rightfull owners so here is the first chapter!**

District 1's reaping

Storey Liand, age 18 POV

As my eyes begin to flutter open I can hear Tristan and dad talking downstairs, taking about the reaping, talking about me. Oh yeah! Today's the reaping! Yes! Today is the day that I show my appreciation toward my district. By volunteering and showing that the Liand family is always going to be the famous family of victor's from district 1, or maybe the only ever family of victor's. I don't really know what happens in the other districts.

I slowly get out of my bed and walk to the bathroom take a shower and find my clothes. On this special day I am wearing a very pretty, simple, white dress with white heels to match, My mom and I picked this dress out years before I was to volunteer, she just wanted everything to be perfect. That was before she mysteriously disappeared on June 18th four years ago. I grab my red, black and white, friendship braclet Hope gave me, and put it on my right wrist, brushed my hair, then walked downstairs.

"There she is!" Dad said, beginning to smile. "The new addition to the Liand's family of victors" dad said as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Daaad, you don't know that." I said

"Oh yes I do, you're going to win, I know that for a fact."

"Come on Storey you don't want to be late for you're big day" Tristan said grabbing his sunglasses

We leave our fathers house in the victors village and let tristan run inside his home next door to dad's house to lock the door then we leave to the reaping.

* * *

Dimitri Belikov, age 18 POV

My dumb alarm clock wakes me up in the middle of my wonderfull dream where I was fighting in the hunger games. oh how I wish this will come true! I grab my red shorts and blue t-shirt and go into the bathroom, take a shower then put on my clothes put on my snake locket and put my hair up in a ponytail. As I walk into the kitchen I see that Rose and Damien are already up and ready to go to the reaping.

"Dimitri! There you are, we thought we were going to have to go to the reaping without you!" My younger brother damien says.

"Whatever I have to go train some more" I said coldly

"It's too late we have to go, right now! Rose says

Uh i hate my siblings but they're all I have left since my parents passed away when I was seven. They died from some kind of illness, and now it's up to me to earn money to help take care of Rose and Damien. Normaly I am up way before they are and I go train bright and early in the morning, but not today.

* * *

Storey Liand's POV

I go meet up with my friends Brittney and Lilly, and we walk to the reaping together. I can see Hope back with her parents her eyes meet mine for a moment but then they turn into a death stare she hates Brittney and Lilly she says they are a bad "influence." I see Brittney push down her little sister Lila and start laughing. I start to think that maybe they are, but I laugh along with them, when someone grabs my arm, its Hope she pulls me a side.

"What's your problem" she askes me "Snap out of it! Where is that sweet girl, I met years ago?"Hope asks me screaming into my face.

Then I feel like some weight has been lifted of my sholders and I slowly understand why she is yelling at me I was being a horrible person, I love lilla but then why was I laughing? Beacause for a moment I had morphed into one of those kind of people.

"You're right, thanks for looking out for me Hope." I say hoping that she will forgive me for my cruel behavior.

"It's alright just come with me I don't want to have to do that again" she says as she leads me to the 18 year old section. I see brittney and Lilly they motion for me to come over but I pretend I didn't see them I watch as District 1's mentor Rillian Hyte comes on stage.

"Ladies first" she sings in that sickening voice she carefully slips her hand in and pulls out a name she reads it aloud.

"Hope Limane!"

Now my heart is beating out of my chest I had one reason for volunteering #1 its my last year. Now I have two #2 Hope got FREAKIN reaped I yell as loud as I can.

"I Volunteer!"

I run on the stage. "what is your name dear?" Rillian askes me

"Storey Liand" I reply

* * *

Dimitri Belikov's POV

Storey Liand? That last name sound strangley familliar, oh yeah Tristan Liand she must be related to him maybe brother and sister. Standing to my left is my best friend Jack he looks so happy staring at the girl on stage why is he so happy? I begin my conversation with him when Rillian calls out the boys name.

Jack Lins! she says in a sing song voice

NO! This cant be, this is my year and nobody is going to take that away from me. Sorry Jack if you wanted to compete in the games your going to have to wait untill next year!

I Volunteer! I yell at the top of my lungs and walk up to the stage.

Dimitri Belikov! I yell into the mic and as if on cue our mentor Rillian grabed both of our hands and holds them up.

Her voice echos through the mic, "Your tributes Storey Liand and Dimitri Belikov! Well go on you two shake hands.

I turn to the girl I'm going to be going into the arena with I take her hand and shake it.

"Let the games begin Storey, Let them begin.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**I do not own the hunger games or these tributes other people do though :P so please don't sue! or i'll cry!**

District 2's reaping

Helena "Howl" Draconix age 13 POV

"Come on, come on Fin"

I'm patting my knees, trying to get my dog to give me the ball. But of course he ignored me and kept rolling over wanting me to rub his belly. I smile and gave in, and start to rub his belly when I was interupted by none other than Nexus Fausto.

"Oh Helena, you need to go, your brothers looking for you" Nexus said smirking.

Nexus knows I hate that name but alas he continues to call me it just to get on my nerves. How sick is that? I could easily snap him like a twig but I would get into to much trouble. I stand up and Fin follows me to my brothers house in the Victor's Village when I hear one more thing come out of that boys mouth

"Oh and Helena, don't be late for the reaping.

I am now furious, I stop in my tracks, turn around, get right in his face and whisper.

"Don't you ever call me that fowl name ever again or it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Then I stomp all the way to my brothers house to see what he wants.

* * *

Patrick MacDougal age 16 POV

"Well if it isn't an ex Robin Hood?"

I turned around only to be surprised by one of my ex best friends, Raox.

"Raox I told you a month ago I am quitting your little "theif club" I am not going to steal anymore!"

"Oh but you'll come back they alway do" he said as he began to smirk

"Yeah like a boomerange coming back and hitting you right into your eye" I said with a chuckle

Okay so this guy Raox, yeah he's a jerk. He convinced me to pickpocket and steal along with his other friends. I was thirteen when we first met, I was so young! I had just run away from a foster home, that I had been living in for ten years after my parents abandoned me at the age of 3. They left me on the porch of that foster home. I mean how cruel can you get?

"Well you certainly still dress like a Robin Hood." he said pulling at the end of my jet black hoody and than letting it go smacking right into my face.

"Pathetic"

Then he strides back where all of his friends (aka. the Robin Hoods) were, takes one last look at me and smiles an evil grin.

Now it's official I am going to volunteer I have no life to worry about, no family, no nothing.

* * *

Helena "Howl" Draconix's POV

I knock on my brothers door in the victor village and take a look around waiting for him to answer. The victors village is so pretty with its beautifull streams and marble sidewalkes, it's just georgeous. Then my thoughts are interupted by my brother opening the door.

"Oh there you are where have you been?"

"Training with Elektra, getting ready for when it's my turn into the games."

Oh Elektra my perfect sister but not quite as perfect as my brother of course since she didn't win the games but that makes her even better she isn't as cocky like the rest of our family including me!

"Anyway Nexus said you needed me?"

"Oh yeah, well, yes, one minute."

I step inside the entry to his beautifull house while he goes upstares he comes back downstares with two dress shirts one green and one blue.

"I need your advise which color?"

"The green, you'll look just like a green monster that tries to ask out every girl he sees!" I say smirking

"You better watch that toung of yours, child!'

Uh I hate that name to, why can't people just call me Howl for pete's sake?

"I am not a child!" I shot back

"Whatever we have to go come on!"

* * *

Patrick MacDougal's POV

As I walk to the town square I find the 16 year old section and wait for district 2's escort to come out. I never took time out to learn her name. But as soon as she walked out on stage, I'm glad I didn't.

The girl looked like a rainbow threw up on her with her skin died a mucus green, bright orange wig, and her lilac type color dress. Uh these capitol people make me sick for many reasons one to be that they make the districts take part in these sickening games.

"Let's start with the boys this year shall we?" she said her voice ringing throught the square she dips her hand in and pulls out a name but before she can read it aloud...

"I volunteer!" I yell making sure that everyone will hear me.

"It seems as if we have a volunteer!" Our escort says while smiling brightly "and what is your name dear?" she asks me.

"I'm Patrick MacDougal" I say.

"Okay Patrick now lets choose your district partner!"

She slips her hand in the glass bowl and pulls out a name then out of nowhere..

"I volunteer" says a small voice coming from the audience I spot the girl who has been chosen she looks no younger than 13 she is wearing a very simple coral pink chiffon dress that fits her perfectly. But why would she volunteer at such a young age? I'm blocking out what my escort is saying untill I see that the girl is speaking, she says her name aloud.

"I'm Howl Draconix"

This girl looks visious like she can take someone out in an instant. I tell myself not to get on her badside but I am only thinking three words.

"I'm gonna die."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry it wasn't out earlier I was just trying to get into these characters heads so I hope my writing has gotten you to like them I know i sure love these two tributes! :) **

**P.S I will most likely update every day so yay!**


	3. District 3 Reaping

**So people have been saying that I am very good at writing but I don't know well here is District 3's Reaping!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the hunger games or these tributes. But I think that both the hunger games and these tributes are just amazing so I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have writing it!**

District 3 Reaping

Ariana Valentine age 16 POV

I grab my diary of my end side table turn on my lamp and begin to write...

_Dear dad,  
__I know that I never knew you, because of mom's one night stand in all.  
__But I'm sure that I would have loved you like any daughter would love  
their father. If only I could have known you then I wouldn't have to  
continuously pray each and every night hoping that you would find me,_  
_ and Frankie and adopt us as your own..._

"What'cha writing Ariana?"

I look up from my diary and my chocolate brown eyes meet those gorgeous baby blue ones. I only know of one person with such perfect color of eyes. Tyler Pierce my best friend. Secretly ever since I can remember I have had the biggest crush on him. I'm just too afraid to tell him how I feel. I push a strand of my bright red hair behind my ear before speaking.

"Oh nothing, just a letter to my dad, wherever he is" I say peering out the window

"You will find him, I promise." Tyler says trying to convince me that everything is going to be okay but I know that he is just trying to make me feel better.

"No I won't and you know it my dad could live in another district for all I know" I said as a tear starts rolling down my cheek.

"No no no, don't start crying on me Ariana." Tyler wipes away my tear.

I'm not just crying because I have no idea where or who is my father, but also because of my mom. Two weeks after my brother Frankie moved out of the house and into his own apartment. My mother passed away and I was sent to a care home. Since my brother was only 19, and wasn't 21 yet. I could't live with him so that's why I'm here. This is the exact same room that I met Tyler in two years ago.

"Come on children we don't want to be late for the reaping" Tyler walked out of the room and I followed.

* * *

Bryson Clint age 15 POV

"Tyson you get back here with that!" I said screaming at my super annoying younger brother.

"Get back with what?" he says acting all innocently.

"You know what my picture of Lylla"

"I't kinda weird that you have a picture of you Girlfriend in your wallet don't you think?" he asks putting emphasis on the word girlfriend

"Lylla is not my girlfriend and you know that!" I say starting to yell again

"Oh you wish she was"

I know that voice my older sister Skylla I turn around and I can see that she's smirking

"Pshh no I don't" (If you couldn't tell that was a lie :P)

"Oh yes you..."

_(Ding Dong)_

Skylla was going to finish but the doorbell interrupted her I looked out the window to see who it was and it was Techno and Lylla. Oh crap Lylla! I quickly open the door.

"Dude I love your t-shirt" Techno says motioning towards my Mario bro's shirt.

"I'm gonna go grab a glass of water kay?"

Techno leaves the room for a while now here's my chance to do something cool in front of Lylla so I lean against a chair in a awesome pose.

"Sooooooo"

And of course the chair just had to move so I ended up with a face full of rug Lylla started giggling. Hey maybe I am doing something right? Techno comes back into the room with a glass of water and a bowl of chips. Man that dude is always eating all of our food. after i tell him that to put the chips away we walk to the reaping.

* * *

Ariana Valentine's POV

As soon as Tyler and I got to the town square we met up with some of our other friends from the care home John and Chase and some others. Yeah so I never really got close to the girls in the care home because they are all so high maintenance with they're faces covered in nothing but make up and they're constant talking about clothes and boys. Uh they make me escort Tilly comes out onto the stage.

"Ladies first" she sings in a strange tone

"And the lucky lady is... Darcey Madricus!"

Oh no not Darcey she's only twelve she wouldn't survive a moment in those violent games she couldn't hurt a fly much less kill someone! Then I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I volunteer"

Lot's of different things are happening at that moment Tyler and the guys are looking at me shocked I see a tear running down Tyler's cheek. Darcey is looking relieved but scared for me and pretty much everyone else is staring at me eyes wide. Peacekeepers come at my sides and suddenly i can't believe those words came out of my mouth what was i thinking there was no way I was coming out of that arena alive.

"What is your name dear?" Tilly asks me.

"Ariana Valentine."

But alas you can't volunteer for a volunteer after a volunteer volunteers. Wait that makes no sense uh the nerves are already getting to me.

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself

* * *

Bryson Clint's POV

The girl on the platform looks older than me. Our escort Tilly makes her way over to the boys bowl and pulls out a paper on this paper is a name of a boy that is about to go into the deadly arena

"And the boy that will be joining Ariana is... Bryson Clint"

No, are my ears deceiving me or did I actually get reaped I get a push on my shoulder from Techno so I guess it was the second one but my life was going perfect how could it take a turn so bad as this? Techno pushes me again telling me to go get on the platform. I finally get it I was reaped I have to go into that arena and fight to the death in the hunger games.

"A bit slow today isn't he?" Tilly asks in a arrogant tone

"Your tributes for district three Bryson Clint and Ariana Valentine" she raises our arms as if we have won a championship or something.

This is the worst day of my entire life.


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games although that would be really cool if I did :)**

District 4's reaping

Saffiron Caraway age 16 POV

"I am your mother whether you like it or not and you will do as I say" my mother screamed at me.

"I'm going to volunteer and I don't care if you don't want me to!" I shot back.

"You better watch that tongue of yours Saffiron" she continued to scream in my face

"And you better watch some how to be pretty videos on the internet."

Everything happened so fast as soon as the words left my mouth my mom pinned me against the wall plugging up my windpipe making it hard to breath my heart was beginning to slow down. I'm choking back tears as i'm loosing all feeling in my throat.

"What do you think your doing to our little girl?" thank goodness my dad came right in time.

"Um nothing just talking to her." she said letting go of my throat and letting me back to the ground.

"No she wasn't, she was trying to kill me!" I yelled hoping my father believed me.

But of course he thinks that mother is an innocent angel. But really she's a friend of the devil all she needs are some red horns and a red tail and they could be twins. I'm twirling my ring around my finger. this ring is going to be my district token when i go into the games it is just beautiful its sterling silver with district four's seal imprinted on the front.

Me, dad, and mom all walk to the reaping, and I was trying really hard not to scream with excitement when we got there!

* * *

Killan Blade age 17 POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I atempt to hit my alarm clock but my hand hit something else instead. I look to my worry and I see that I had hit my picture of Sabine. The most recent picture of her before her accident. Oh how I long for her presence, to see her sweet face once again I didn't even get to say goodbye. Who knew that a canoe could be so unstable. I look at my engagement ring that had been made for Sabina. Yeah I know what you're thinking seventeen is a little young for marriage but I was in complete love with her.

I looked at the photo the glass broken into jagged pieces all of over the floor of my bedroom. I go grab my clothes for the reaping my desert sand color of dress pants and white button up dress shirt. I go into the bathroom and spike up my hair collect all the pieces of the broken glass and go find mom and dad.

"Mom is there anyway we can fix this picture of Sabine?" I asked handing her the picture.

"Oh sweetie I don't think we can, it looks pretty beaten up" ." she said pushing a piece of my strawberry blond hair behind my ear.

"We don't have anytime Killan we have to go to the reaping." my dad says

This is one of the only moments where I think my family actually cares about me you see my dad is the mayor so I have always been looked over and it seems as if nobody cares about me until today. Today is the reaping where two district four citizens along with twenty-two other tributes from the other eleven districts are sent into the arena to fight to the death and only one comes out.

* * *

Saffiron Caraway's POV

As soon I got to the town square I exploded of how excited I am to be volunteering when our escort Charlotte started talking about the wonders of out district.

"I am so happy that I get to be the escort for this wonderful district unlike the others" Charlotte said with a wink of her eye

"Now are we ready to find out who are tributes are?"

Everybody screams as loud as they can and i'm just guessing that they do.

"Okay then lets get started ladies first, and the lucky lady is... Lillian Frot.

I have know idea who this girl is but she looks very young and besides I deserve to be in the games not her!

"I volunteer" I yell

"It seems like someone wants to volunteer."

"What's you name volunteer?"

"Saffiron Caraway!" I say with such effort

* * *

Killan Blade's POV

Saffiron Caraway, hmm she looks really mean and viscous I would hate to get into her way Charlotte makes her way to the boy's bowl.

"Now for the boys."

I just look at Saffiron on stage when everybody gasps its probably one of those cruel kids that they're all shocked about but then it hits me mayors son and if I wasn't convinced enough one of those kids that I thought it was began to push me up onto the stage and now I get it I've been reaped.

"I'm going into that arena and i'm not coming out"

**okay so this is chapter four as you can tell and i hope you enjoyed writing it i might even get another chapter out.**


	5. District 5 Reaping

**Disclaimer: i do not own these characters or the hunger games i sure wish i did though! that would be awesome. **

District 5 reaping

Sally pleasant age 15 POV

"Sally dear breakfast" my mother called from downstairs.

I woke up to the sound of my mothers sweet voice. I can smell the scent of blueberry muffins freshly made by my brother Mel. I go to my dresser and select a beautiful mint green dress and a white cardigan and matching white slip-on's I to the bathroom and grab a brush and comb and tried to tame my long dark brown curly hair.

I walked down our creaky wood stairs the fourth indeed creaked as loud as a door slamming in the quiet library.

"There she is my pride and joy" my dad says with his friendly grin.

"Why so dressed up?" my brother asks motioning towards my dress.

"Well it's reaping day gotta dress you best"

"Well you look at little too dressed up." Mel said with a growl

"Don't worry Mel I'll be fine, I gotta go meet Daisy for the reaping."

* * *

Theo Pastpreal age 14 POV

I woke up to the sound of my super annoying sisters screaming at each other. Chansey and Rachael, identical twins yelling over a stupid hairbrush waking me up. I slowly drag myself out of bed wishing this day would never o cure. Today... the reaping the day where children's spirits are crushed if they get picked from a large amount of people to be forced into the deadly games.

"Give me my hairbrush!" I hear Chansey screaming at Rachael.

"It's my hairbrush!" Rachael shot back

I march down the steps walk straight up to my sister Chansey and yank the hairbrush right out of her tiny hand.

"Here you go Rachael" I said handing her the brush.

"Why are you siding with her?"

I turned around to see my older brother and sister Gordon and Annebeth standing in the doorway.

"Because the brush says Rachael on the back." I said showing her the brush.

"Oh okay then well we should get going to the reaping lets go everybody."

* * *

Sally pleasant's POV

It seems as if I got to the reaping a little late because the mentor was already walking over to the girls bowl. She reads the name out loud then its as if the world froze for a moment leaving me shocked a tear rolls down the side of my cheek the name she called was mine.

"Sally Pleasant where are you darling?"

I can't tell if that's worry or sarcasm in her voice.

"Go go on" a voice growls at me from behind before I know it I'm being pushed to the stage by a rotten fifteen year old like myself i want to wake up and hope this was all a dream.

* * *

Theo Pastpreal's POV

The girl standing on the stage looks about a year older than me. Her mint green dress flowing in the wind her dark brown locks swept across her left eye she reminds me of a deer walking straight into a hunter I'm so sorry for this young girl.

Our escort makes her way to the boys now she pulls out out a name and reads it aloud

"Theo Pastpreal"

I'm shocked I'm scared how could this happen? I was living in the perfect world with sister that got on my nerves and a mom that had just gotten better from her horrible illness she had for about 3 months. I walk up to the stage and take my spot next to the girl I shake her hand and I am thinking to myself why me?

The worst thing happened...

I was reaped.

**I am so sorry this chapter took longer to get out I was very busy but I couldn't let you guys down so I did another chapter sorry it's so short it was really hard to get into these characters.**


	6. District 6 Reaping

**Okay I am so sorry I havent written in a while I'm been on vacation and its kinda hard to write around to little seven and four year old girls that follow you around all day. But I am still alive and I will try to update as frequently as I can! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or these tributes all rights go to they're rightfull owners!**

District 6 reaping

Kayli Alayaa Gryffin age 17 POV

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I said throwing a spear as hard as I could and of course it hits the bullseye. I look over and see my beloved twin brother Aaron. He's swinging a mace He has a look on his face of pure concenteration. He then throws it, it flashes across my eyes, but only for a moment before it hits the target, dead center. I know he's smiling to himself he's so cocky. But of course so am I.

"Nice" I put my hand up telling my brother to high five me and he does. "We should probably go get ready for the reaping." he says his face emotionless "Okay" I say sadly putting my spear back on the rack. "But I have to do something first." I say frowning, Aaron gives an aprooving nod. I leave and walk to the cemetery. I kneel in front of the marble stone.

"Hey mom I know that we were never super close but I just wanted to say that _I miss you" _Tears stream down my face onto the marble headstone I put the red and pink and white roses on the top of the headstone get up and walked away regreting everything that I said before this happed to my mother.

Manny Petra Age 15 POV

"Manny!" My mom calls from downstairs I practically crawl out of bed and into my bathroom I get dressed put on my blue dress shirt, and grey dress pants and walk down our carpeted stairs. I see dad standing there with his suitcase and tool box.

"Manny you are you going to tell you father goodbye right?" My mom asked me a tone of annoyance in her voice.

You see my dad works at the capitol helping them build they're trains so most of the time he's there instead of spending time with his three children.

"Bye" I say coldly

I watch as my dad takes a look back, a look his face of disappointment he grabs his suit jacket and his suitcase and walks out the front door.

"Come on lets go to the reaping." I said grabbing my Marcus and Lea by they're arms.

Kayli Alayaa Gryffin's POV

After my visit to the cemetery I went back to the house and got dressed my white lacy dress coming down to my knees the blur ribbon trim wraping around the end I put my hair in a curly side ponytail. Put my white ribbon with a blue rain drop charm around my neck. I look at myself in the mirror and tie a matching blue ribbon around my waist.

I walk out the front door to the reaping and find my closest friend Laski of course not as close as Aaron and I. We are like Ying and Yang, always together, stuck like glue, my thoughts are interupted by Laski talking.

"So what do you think of my dress." Laski ask twirling in her elegant plum silk dress the ends picking up at the end as she spins. "It's cool I love the color."

"Out escort Willie comes out on stage. "Ladies first" she smiles brightly she drops her hand in and pulls a name out quickly.

"Kayli Gryffin!"

"Oh no" I wisper to myself I look at Aaron he nods tellin me to go forwar. So I do hoping I could wake up and this all be a dream.

Manny Petra's POV

Gryffin? I thought I read that last name yesterday in the cemetery. No, I didn't, I couldn't have. I see Willie at the boys bowl and listen carefully to hear the unlucky boys name but instead she calls mine.

"Manny Petra!"

Oh thats just great, my world is crashing down on me as we speak. But can I do anything about it? No! I just have to go with it. I'm hoping that someone will volunteer but alas no one does so here I go.

"The end of my life, is about to begin."

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this I have been out of it. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and now for a sponser question...**

**"What Hunger Games cast member was in the movie orphan?**


	7. District 7 Reaping

**So a lot of you guys have been wondering why the girl from 6, Kaylia, was training before the games and don't worry it will be explained in the training center chapter! And I want to give a special thanks to 112charlie112 for helping me with the boy for this chapter you rock girl! Thank you so much for all this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or these tributes just the plot and maybe a tree or two :P**

Willow Wood age 13 POV

"No, no no" I"m whiping my dress with a green rag trying to get the dirt out of it but no use my pure white cotton dress is ruined.

"Dumb root" I muttered to myself

Because of that annoying root my pure white reaping dress was covered with dirt.

"What happened?" I turn around and see my four best friends Jo, Rose, Poppy, and Pine.

"Ummmmm, I tripped over a tree root and fell in some mud."

"Hey look an Orchid! Oh wait no, oh my gosh, Willow, I'm so sorry!" Poppy said a look of regret plastered across her face.

"Its okay, you didn't mean to." I said pretending everything was okay but to tell you the truth it wasn't.

So I have a sister named orchid or should I say I had. Here in district seven people spend a lot of time well, killing trees and Orchid was out in the woods chopping a tree down and the worker behind her accidentally chopped the side the wrong way and it landed on her. Orchid made it out alive but she had a problem with her brain. She was then incapable of working so one day the mayor decided to execute her. And I have gotten over it. Mostly. But the dreams still haunt me.

* * *

Sampson Haynes age 17 POV

I find my hands stroking the locket hanging around my neck. Inside is a picture of my mum and dad one side, both of them looking so happy and… alive. But that was before the peacekeepers decided we were to happy as to me it's their job to keep everyone miserable here in district 7. Maybe it's just our district they hate, or maybe they do the same everywhere else. But since we're not allowed contact with the other district, I'll never find out.

On the other side of a locket is a picture of Ellen, the love of my life. I feel like I'm free to be whoever I want to be with her. She doesn't pressure me like my dad does, ever since I decided to work along by him as a lumberjack he's expected so much more of me. Or my mum, who is no longer with me. I can't stop thinking about her, I could have done something. I could have stopped her death. But I was only a kid back then, so I guess there wasn't much a small boy could do in a situation like that. My mind is always wandering off and thinking about what could have happened. But when I'm with Ellen, all the pressure seems to drift away, my mind starts thinking happier things and I'm not constantly reminded of my mother's death. She makes my life complete.

If it wasn't for the hunger games, my life would be complete. I worry every year about Rosie getting chosen for the games. I'm terrified that one day I'll lose her to the cruel, bitter Capitol who feed off the sorrow and misery of the citizens of Panem.

My eyes snap open as an axe slices through the tree bark next to me. I look at my father, letting go of the locket. My face is obviously dazed from daydream. "You can go home now, you look tired out" my dad says, giving me a warm smile. He must really mean it since I don't think he's smiled since mum was alive. I pick up my ax (one that came in the pack that my dad bought me for my birthday) and start walking back through the woods towards our small house at the edge of them.

* * *

Willow wood's POV

After the mention of Orchid, none of us was talking, it was very awkward. Poppy, Pine, Rose, Jo, and I, finally start walking to the reaping and we walk over to the thirteen section.

"So who do you want to get reaped?" Pine barely got out

"I would be fine with anyone, but me!"

Our escort Kwarnia came out on stage and didn't even say a word just walked over to the girls bowl. Talk about RUDE! Anyway she pulled out a sheet of paper, but didn't say anything she just looked at the audience. Eyeing each and every one of us but when she spots me she stops she focuses on me then looks at the paper then finally reads the name aloud.

"Willow Wood" Kwarnia says in a whisper

I just want to throw something I'm so upset why me? why couldn't it have been someone else? But at the same time I am relived it could have been Poppy, or Pine, or Rose. But out of all of them it could have been Jo she had her name in that bowl more than I can count but I finally take a deep breath and walk up quietly. I have to accept it, because I know that nobody is going to volunteer for me I mean nobody really knows who I am.

As soon as I get to the top of the stage Kwarnia embraces me in a tight hug and whispers in my ear.

"I am so sorry this happened to you I hope you get out you deserve your life." She cries into my shoulder making it damp with her wet tears. BUt what I don't get is that she doesn't even know me! But I can see in her eyes that she is different that she really hates these games.

As do I but I can only wish for the best.

* * *

I fling my ax down on the floor as I walk in, surprised it didn't make a hole in the floor. Then I rush upstairs and wash my face and hands, trying to get all the mud of and make myself look presentable for the reaping. Then I change into the fanciest clothes I own, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. My shiny black shoes sit on the edge of my bed, still shining from the polish I used on them last night, before I went to sleep. But I didn't get any sleep last night, I don't usually get much the night before the reaping, when all I can think about is what happens if Ellen is chosen.

I put a hand through my hair, pushing it back though there isn't really that much to push. My dad is downstairs sharpening his axe, having obviously just got back. He looks up as I walk in. "You look decent" He says plainly, putting his axe down on the small table beside him. "We better head off to the reaping then" dad says, standing up and heading to the door. He's still wearing his lumberjack clothes, covered in dirt and smelling like the fresh outdoors. To the Capitol this would seem disrespectful I guess, but that has never stopped my dad.

We walk into the main square and I immediately walk over to the love of my life, whom I spot standing near the back waiting. "Ellen" I say, tapping her shoulder. She spins around and smiles at the sight of me. "Sampson" She whispers. I pull her into a hug and she rests her head on my chest. The escort walks up to the microphone at the front of the reaping stage and I quickly rush over to the other seventeen year olds. The female tribute is chosen, another unknown name that will probably not be seen again in person. I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that the love of my life will stay safe another year. "And this year's boy tribute" The escort calls out in her screech voice, "is" everyone tenses up as she pulls out a boys name, "Sampson Haynes" She trills.

I feel all the blood rush from my face as people turn around to look at me. Someone nudges me in the back and I have to force my feet to move forward, up onto the stage. The escort holds her hand out to me with a big fake smile plastered on her face. I grit my teeth together, ignoring her hand and standing next to district seven's other tribute for the games. I look out into the crowd and see my father's sorrowful face looking up at me. I'm pretty sure I see a tear in his eye. Which is something quite remarkable for a man like him. And that's when I realize how important this is. I need to win these games. If not for myself, then for him and Ellen. The only two people I have left to love.

* * *

**Once again I just wanted to that 112charlie112 And if you think my writing is good? Man you haven't seen anything yet go check out her stories she is amazing and if you leave a review you should leave her one too!**


	8. Authors note!

Hey guys I am so sorry I havent uploaded anoy of my stories in such a long time if any of are doing nanowrimo then you fell my pain! But if you don't its practically this thing where during the month of november where you try to write 50,000 words and well can i just say It isn't easy its my first year doing it so yeah once again I am truely sorry just know that after november i will be back up and running again :) Okay later everybody see ya later!1!


End file.
